Principal Smith and Jenny from PTA
by cms521
Summary: Principal Smith and Jenny are very suspicious of the man dropping off the Lieberman kids. Established Frank Castle/David Lieberman/Sarah Lieberman


All in all, Mr. Smith was very content with the way Leo and Zach Lieberman were progressing. It had been hard calling in Sarah every other day because of their outbursts. Honestly Mr. Smith was only concerned with the kids' wellbeing; that was his job, and he made sure he did it well. Leo and Zach were a priority, but so was the safety of the other children in the school.

Mr. Smith was surprised when David came back. Everyone thought he was dead, and all the PTA moms had just thought that Sarah hadn't gotten over him yet. Mr. Smith was kept well informed about the Lieberman situation by the head parent assistant of Leo's class, Jenny.

Mr. Smith thanked the Lord Jesus Christ that David returned. Leo and Zach were returning to normal child behavior and everything was progressing well.

Until he heard from Jenny one morning after the children just started class.

"Mr. Smith," she barged in unannounced, "a moment of your time."

Mr. Smith smiled. "Of course, Jenny. Take a seat."

Jenny looked pretty upset. It didn't appear that she was here for the usual gossip.

"Mr. Smith, I won't beat around the bush. How have the Lieberman kids been doing?" Jenny asked.

Mr. Smith was surprised by the question. "Quite well, Jenny. Since their dad came back they've been doing well. Why?"

Jenny leaned forward in her seat. "Well, Mr. Smith, I just saw a man drop them off today, and it wasn't David." Mr. Smith raised his eyebrows. "Leo and Zach seemed to know him, so it might just be a neighbor, but in case it isn't, I thought I would keep you informed."

Mr. Smith sat in silence for a moment. "Jenny," he started, "while I appreciate you looking out for the Liebermans I think that you're blowing this out of proportion. He's probably just a neighbor."

Jenny sat back in her seat with a huge, clearly annoyed at not being taken seriously. Mr. Smith ran his hand through his hair. "How about this, Jenny: we keep an eye out and if anything happens, we will be ready, and if nothing happens, no harm done."

Jenny left after informing Mr. Smith about some other very important information from the last PTA meetings and all the gossip from the moms, and Mr. Smith didn't think anything of their conversation until pick up time came.

He looked out the window from his office to see Leo and Zach get in a car with a man that definitely wasn't David. Mr. Smith resolved to push the matter out of his mind until his next update from Jenny.

Jenny wasn't supposed to come in for another 3 days, but here she was, sitting across his desk.

"Mr. Smith, you won't believe what happened to some of the moms this week," Jenny started, voice tighter than it normally was.

Mr. Smith braced himself for the worst, "What happened, Jenny?"

"You know how Michael had a group project, well Carol and Mary had their kids come to Betty's house, and would you guess who showed up to drop off Zach Lieberman? The man that was dropping off the Lieberman kids earlier this week!"

Mr. Smith started paying attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he didn't take Zach up to the door, but he was one one driving the car that dropped off the boy. And, when Zach was picked up, it was the same guy!"

Mr. Smith rubbed his chin. "Thank you so much for this information, Jenny. I assure you, I will use this information, and keep a closer eye on the Liebermans." Mr. Smith was going to need an excuse for meeting Sarah and David Lieberman.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," Sarah greeted as she sat down. Mr. Smith watched the door to see if David Lieberman was going to walk through the door a moment later. "What's the matter?"

Mr. Smith smiled. "Nothing, I just wanted to check in with how Zach and Leo are doing. They have been doing much better in class, and their behavior is improving."

Sarah smiled, "They've been doing quite well. There's still an adjustment period, but they're spending a lot of time with their dad."

Mr. Smith returned the smile. "So nothing new has happened, aside from that? Anything I should be aware of?" Sarah's smile faltered a little, but quickly gained is former radiance.

"No I don't think so. Thank you for all your help and your concern about the kids!"

As Sarah Lieberman left, Mr. Smith spent some time weighing his options before deciding that something had to be done. Clearly Sarah Lieberman was cheating on David, and he had found her out. The next step was to keep the fallout contained.

The next update from Jenny was shocking. This time, the man came with Sarah to drop off and pick up Zach and Leo.

"I mean, it's understandable," Jenny word-vomited, "you think your husband is dead for a year, you get over that. You move on. You find someone else to help you with the kids. I wonder if David knows. What do the kids think?"

"Jenny, Jenny," Mr. Smith tried to stop her, "what if it's just a relative or a neighbor?"

"If that were the case Mr. Smith, we both know that Sarah wouldn't be kissing her relative or neighbor just for the fun of it! We know what sort of consequences promiscuity has on children's minds."

Mr. Smith nodded. "Jenny, you know I value the privacy of the students and parents, but I have to tell you. I suspected this after my meeting with Sarah. Let me know as soon as there are any other developments."

Mr. Smith had asked for David, alone.

David sat down in the chair right by the door. Mr. Smith watched him for a moment before starting. "Good morning Mr. Lieberman! I hope you're settling in well."

David looked over at Mr. Smith with a blank stare. "Yeah, sure."

Mr. Smith was sure David was the spitting image of a disappointed husband. "Your kids seem to be settling back well. They've made a lot of progress since your return." David looked over at Mr. Smith, before turning his eyes to the window.

Mr. Smith had made sure to schedule this meeting when several moms had to be volunteering at the school. Sarah Lieberman signed up, like she normally did, and she was in the parking lot right outside the window, unaware that Mr. Smith was having this meeting with Mr. Lieberman.

"How have the kids been acting at home, Mr. Lieberman?" Mr. Smith tried half-heartedly to draw David's attention from the parking lot.

"Fine," David responded, eyes tracking Sarah, and another figure coming out of the van. Mr. Smith was sure that David would be furious, but David looked back at Mr. Smith before the figure revealed himself. "I'm going to leave now. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

Jenny and Mr. Smith conferred after the meeting with Lieberman.

"I'm sure that David saw the other guy in the van," Jenny said, as they both looked out of Mr. Smith's window. "He passed right by Sarah's car."

"I think so as well. He looked out of the window right when that other man was getting out of the van."

* * *

It was the 4th time this month that the Liebermans had been called to the principal's office. Frank was downright annoyed at this point. Sarah had caught on pretty quick that some of the moms and staff thought she was cheating on David with Frank. David had found it pretty suspicious that he had been called right when Sarah and Frank were helping with a school function.

But Frank had had enough when Zach came home upset one day, after a project.

"What's wrong buddy?" Frank asked.

"The other moms say mom is going to leave dad," Zach mumbled.

"Why would they say that?" Frank pressed. Zach just shrugged. "Alright, Zach, don't worry about it."

So the next time a meeting with the Liebermans was called, Frank decided to not tell Sarah and David that the principal had called, and that he would be going instead.

* * *

Mr. Smith was hoping that this time would be the last, but he froze when the man strode into his office.

"Is this Mr. Smith's office?" the man asked. Mr. Smith nodded. "I'm here cuz you asked to see the Liebermans about the kids. I'm here, so what is it?"

It took a moment for Mr. Smith to get his voice. "I was hoping to talk to David or Sarah."

The man glared at Mr. Smith. "Well, they're not here, and I am. So what's wrong?"

Mr. Smith glanced around not making eye contact, "No-nothing, just an update about Zach and Leo."

"They seem to be doing well," the man relaxed into the chair. "They're having some issues with the other parents though. Know anything about that?"

Mr. Smith looked up from his desk and shook his head.

"Well, alright. I'll talk with Sarah about it, I guess, when I get home. Bye, Mr. Smith," the man walked out the door.

The next time that Jenny came in to update Mr. Smith, she was pale. She sat down without any of her usual flair. Mr. Smith was concerned immediately.

"He kissed him," Jenny whispered.

"What?!" Mr. Smith was confused.

"The man, that's been dropping off the Leiberman kids, the one that's been helping Sarah. David was dropping off the kids today, and the man was with them, and the man kissed David Lieberman."

Mr. Smith was floored. All this time he had thought that Sarah was cheating on David with the man, but really, David had come back after a year of pretending to be dead with this man. Mr. Smith wondered if Sarah even knew that this man who was helping with her children was stealing her husband from her.

Both Jenny and Mr. Smith sat in the office for some time, trying to wrap their minds around the newest update

* * *

"Frank, that was so mean," Sarah laughed when David told her about dropping off the kids.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Frank responded with a mouthful of food.

"Well, now they're more confused," David said. "Maybe they'll stop bothering Leo and Zach."

Frank put down his utensils. "I don't think so. We need to make them shut up once and for all."

* * *

It was school fundraising day. Mr. Smith was just hoping everything would go well. Jenny was there; she hadn't been the same since that day she saw David Lieberman kiss the man. She no longer fed Mr. Smith important information, she just sat in his office, mumbling about the gays.

Mr. Smith and Jenny had taken their customary spots by the cash box when they saw it: Sarah and David hand in hand, with their kids. Mr. Smith thought that for sure their marriage would be broken up by now.

Jenny roused from her state of shock when she saw them, only to stiffen when the mysterious man came into view behind all 4 of the Liebermans with a bunch of lawn chairs and baskets of picnic food.

The man set everything up along the edge of the field where all the families had set up, under the shade of a tree. The man stood up, walked over to David and Sarah, who were watching their kids, and both David and Sarah with a lingering kiss on the mouth.

Jenny could hear all the parents quiet and turn to look over at the Liebermans. Jenny looked over to where Mr. Smith had been, only to see that he had fallen to the floor.


End file.
